overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Baharuth Empire
Baharuth Empire (バハルス帝国) is a human nation of the New World and one of the three major human nations neighboring Nazarick. After the Colosseum Incident, the Empire became the first vassal state of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Background The Baharuth Empire, normally referred to as "The Empire", is located east of the Azerlisia Mountains, northeast of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Bloody Emperor Over three generations ago, the Empire was once a feudal state like the Re-Estize Kingdom. However, the current Emperor, Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, established an absolute monarchy by purging many of the nobles noble who he saw as a threat. The great violence used during this purge caused people to give him the nickname "Bloody Emperor". After the initial purge, the Emperor went on to revoke the nobility status of those nobles who he saw as incompetent and replaced them with whomever he deemed to be more capable. However, there were some nobles who were unable to come to terms with this and delusionally continued their lavish lifestyle until they self-destructed. On the other hand, those nobles who were loyal to the Emperor and proved themselves to be compitant were spared and allowed by keep their status, although they are kept on a short leash. Prosperity Despite the fight few years of his rule being defined by violent purges, the young Emperor proved himself to be a very skilled ruler and the Empire grew prosperous. Because the Emperor didn't care about a person's background and only their ability, many commoners were finally given a chance to rise in status. The Empire also has an established magic academy that engages in various magical research projects to improve the quality of life for the Empire's citizens. The Emperor noted that the one negative effect of his reforms is that they were implemented so quickly that the rest of the Empire can not keep up. Because he purged so many of the nobles, the Emperor now has the rule virtually the entire nation by himself with nothing but a small centralized bureaucracy aiding him. Annual Wars The Empire adopted a career soldier system, waging war against its neighbor the Re-Estize Kingdom annually. This is so the Empire can induce and dwindle the Kingdom of its national strength every year through battles with them as time goes on. Unlike the Empire, which uses skillfully trained soldiers, the Kingdom has to rely on drafting workers and farmers altogether against them. Some of the Kingdom's nobles are secretly in league with the Empire by leaking information to them. It seems apparent that the Empire is simply waiting for the opportunity to conquer the Kingdom with minimal losses. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc Having been informed that a powerful magic caster named Ainz Ooal Gown had appeared in the Re-Estize Kingdom, Emperor Jircniv orders Fluder Paradyne to investigate the unknown individual in hopes of turning him into their pawn. Their interest in the mysterious magic caster only grew upon learning that he defeated the Slane Theocracy's Sunlight Scripture and is likely an even more powerful magic caster than Fluder. The Emperor also wanted Fluder to look into the the Kingdom's new Adamantite Adventurer Group, Darkness. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Through it was time for the Empire's annual war with the Kingdom, the Emperor decides not to invade this year as the Kingdom was already in a weakened state from the demonic disturbance. Instead deciding to focus their resources to learn more about the mastermind behind the attack, the Demon known as Jaldabaoth. After being informed by Fluder that he had found Ainz Ooal Gown's base at a tomb in the Kingdom, the Emperor sends an unofficial sanctioned expedition through a count to hire some Workers and explore said tomb. This proved to be disastrous for the Workers, who were mercilessly slaughtered by the tomb's inhabitants. The Emperor hopes that news of this would spread and turn the Kingdom against Ainz, thus giving the Kingdom a powerful new enemy and the Empire a powerful new ally. Even if the steps would be traced back to the Empire, the Emperor planned on using the count as a scapegoat, allowing him to peacefully negotiate with Ainz. However, the Emperor's plan was doomed from the start as Fluder had betrayed the Empire to join Ainz secretly and was in fact ordered by him to send the workers. Ainz later sent two emissaries to the Empire under the pretext of enacting retribution for the invasion. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc The Emperor was forced to travel to the tomb and apologize to Ainz after one of the emissaries threatened to destroy the Empire if he did not comply. Upon arriving, the Emperor is horrified to learn that Ainz is an undead and that the tomb is inhabited by all kinds of monsters. Believing that apoligizing won't be enough to satisfy Ainz and that he would declare war on the Empire in retaliation for the invasion, in which case the Empire would certainly be destroyed, the Emperor proposed an alliance to help him claim E-Rantel, which he agreed to. After the meeting, the Emperor decides to publicly acknowledge Nazarick as an independent sovereign state for the time being while secretly planning to form a grand alliance with the Re-Estize Kingdom, Slane Theocracy, Roble Holy Kingdom, Argland Council State to destroy the demi-human nation. He also deduces that Fluder had betrayed the Empire and begins making plans to have him replaced. Several months later, the Empire and the newly founded Sorcerer Kingdom went to war with the Kingdom over E-Rantel. At the Emperor's request, Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown personally fought on the front lines and massacred a large portion of the Kingdom's army using five huge monsters he summoned, all while the Imperial Army stood by and watched in shock and horror. When one of the monsters approaches them, the Imperial Knights ran for their lives, going as far as to trample over each other to death just to get away. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc The aftermath of the massacre at the Katze Plains proved to be disastrous not just for the Kingdom, but the Empire as well. On top of the casualties, the Imperial Army was left demoralized, with many wishing to resign and requesting the Emperor to not antagonize the Sorcerer Kingdom. In fact, because the Emperor requested the Sorcerer King to fight on the front lines, many believed he knew what would happen and used him as a scapegoat to vent their anger on. When the Slane Theocracy sent an envoy to the Empire, the Emperor organized a secret meeting with them in hopes of forging an alliance against the Sorcerer Kingdom. These hopes were quickly shattered, however, when Ainz arrived unannounced and walked in on the meeting. Believing the Emperor had sold them out, the envoys left, leaving the Empire without any allies. The priests who attended the meeting were also greatly upset, causing the Emperor to fear that they would use their influence to organize a revolt. Faced with all of this, the Emperor gave up and requested Ainz to allow the Empire to become the Sorcerer Kingdom's vassal state. Ainz would, however, only accept the offer if it was done officially. Thus, a short while later, the Empire sent an official request for vassalization to the Sorcerer Kingdom. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Due to Ainz visiting the Dwarf Kingdom, Albedo and Demiurge were left in charge of the issue of the Empire's vassalization. Together, they wrote a draft with terms that were mostly favorable towards the Empire. The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc At this time, the Empire had been fully assimilated by the Sorcerer Kingdom. Part of the vassilization process called for the disbandment of two of the Imperial Army's eight legions, with the Sorcerer Kingdom's forces taking over their positions. However, this hardly mattered as many soldiers wished to resign following the massacre at the Katze Plains anyway. Much of the Empire's bureaucracy was also taken over by the Sorcerer Kingdom, lessening the strain on Emperor Jincniv and his administration. Since becoming a vassal state, the first demand by the Sorcerer Kingdom was to amend a part of the Empire’s law. This was to emphasize the absolute nature of the Sorcerer King and his confidants. The second demand was to hand over criminals sentenced to the death penalty. It can be said that the fate of such convicts will now be administered and determined by that nation instead and no longer under the jurisdiction of the Empire. After Ainz Ooal Gown faked his death to see how his followers would react, the Empire caught wind of this news. However, the Emperor and his advisors easily saw through the ruse, being completely convinced that there was no-one that would actually be able to kill the Sorcerer King. Culture The Baharuth Empire is a civilization that is similar in culture to that of the French Baroque era. The citizens of the Empire have a higher standard of living when compared to other human nations, thanks to the numerous reforms made by the emperor. Limited meritocracy exists, thus allowing commoners to advanced on the social ladder, through merit rather than heritage. Additionally, the Empire has a slave reform that grants rights to slaves but only for humans and not demi-humans. However, the exception of dwarves being exempted from losing their civil rights is due to an economic alliance they uphold. Religion The Empire's citizens seem to worship the Four Great Gods, along with several minor gods, that preside over mankind. Politics Originally, before the purge of the nobility, the administration of the Empire was left to the nobles ― in particular, the Court Council. Seats on the Council were mostly hereditary but there were instances where bribery was used to acquire a seat. The entire Empire was held together a hierarchy of nobles each with levels of authority. Blood related relatives of the Emperor would be Dukes, and below them were Marquesses, Earls, Viscounts and Barons. A Frontier Earl was equivalent to a Marquis in the Empire. It was the highest rank that a non-blood related noble could reach, excluding marriage. Such a noble had a large private army, a wide and vast territory and could make their own laws to a limited extent. After the emperor purged the majority of the nobles from power, he was left with a bureaucratic party to sort and maintain his empire. He adopted many of the social reforms suggested by the Golden Princess, which allowed his country to successfully prosper. Currently, the Empire is held together by a centralized bureaucracy, divided into various departments, each with its own specialization. With the loss of so many officials, many capable commoners are given the chance to rise in status to alleviate the burden of administration. Despite the emperor's purge of the nobility, many noble families still exist in the Empire. Though their importance in the internal politics has somewhat been reduced, the emperor still views them as minor threats. To make sure they never pose a threat to his authority, the emperor, annually invokes special taxes upon the remaining noble families during the war with the Kingdom. Education Institute of Magic Based on the Web Novel, in the future, for those who would rise up as supporting pillars for the Empire, it was made for the sake of not losing people that could elevate the Empire’s overall skill-level, it was an institution the Emperor made by consolidating various influences. Basically, where formerly besides private schools and tutors, the only means to education was self-study, it was decided a new method was to be produced. Though it is called the Institute of Magic, there is not particularly only magic casters alone. The Empire considers magic to be only one field of study. It is a discipline/skill that will become a pillar of the future Empire, and so convenient and inconvenient things are taught together. Promotion Test # Students make teams of five people but less than eight can take the exam. Those who are unable to reach this number fail. # Tests vary year-by-year such as ones where students must travel with knights. Various things done on the trip will yield points for the exam. Preparation work and choosing routes are some such options to earn points. # If there are magic casters on a team, you are required to fight a monster with knights. The type/level of the monster adds to the score. It’s fine not to fight monsters, but the overall score may be low. Military Strength The Baharuth Empire possesses a strong military which is referred to as the Imperial Army. The Magic Ministry with its specialty in magic has spared no expense to patronage from the emperors' past to provide the latest magical technology to the might of the Empire. Imperial soldiers in the Empire are professionally trained and possess the latest magical equipment provided by the Magic Ministry. The Empire's military assets would also include the personal guards under the direct jurisdiction of the Emperor himself, imperial air guards mounted on flying beasts, and even high level magic casters using flight magic. * [[Imperial Air Guard|'Imperial Air Guard']]: Aerial warfare branch of the Imperial Army. * Imperial Earth Guard: Elite knights that are under the direct command of the Emperor. * Royal Guard: Knights specially chosen to protect the Imperial Palace. * [[Four Imperial Knights|'Four Imperial Knights']]: Four selected knights that act as personal bodyguards of the Emperor. * Eight Knight Orders of the Empire: Knights charged with policing the Empire. After the Empire became a vassal state, the nation's military is being reconstituted under the Sorcerer Kingdom's rule. Particularly, that country's Prime Minister Albedo has instructed Jircniv to supplement the Empire’s military manpower with the Sorcerer Kingdom’s undead armies. Meanwhile, Jircniv had chosen to disband two of the Eight Knight Orders, planning to let some of the knights retire early as they are mentally exhausted from the massacre that had taken place in the Katze Plains. Foreign Relations The Baharuth Empire is the second most advanced human nation. Led by a leader possessing both military acumen and wisdom, the empire is undergoing economic, social, and industrial reconstruction. It was considered to be the envy of other nations, until the Massacre at the Katze Plains. Now that it has allied with the seemingly nation of non-humans, it has gained the hatred and mistrust of nearly all the surrounding countries. Re-Estize Kingdom Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire were in a state of annual war once a year. Though the losses on both sides are minimal, the conflict between the two nations has only prolonged due to the fact that the Empire has never fully committed the entirety of their forces to the war. Another important factor of antagonism is the Kingdom's negligence over the continuous production of the addictive drug, Black Dust, which is already influencing the Empire's populace. Despite all of this, the Empire wanted the Kingdom to be a part of its alliance against the Sorcerer Kingdom. However, this never came to fruition as a result of the massacre at the Katze Plains and the Empire abandoning the plan after submitting to the Sorcerer Kingdom. Dwarf Kingdom The Dwarf Kingdom lies within the Azerlisia Mountains, and unlike the Re-Estize Kingdom, they enjoy peaceful trade relations with the Baharuth Empire. Due to the lucrative trade relations with the dwarves, the Empire serves to protect the dwarves' civil rights as a pact to their established alliance together. The Empire traded heavily with the dwarves for their runecrafts, however about a hundred years ago, trade in these artifacts had stopped. Slane Theocracy The Baharuth Empire is aware of the movements of the Sunlight Scripture, which implies that their nation is monitoring the Slane Theocracy's activity. In addition, the Empire has made many appeals to the Theocracy for its assistance in sharing their teachings on divine magic. However, the Theocracy has yet to make any response back to the Empire's request on the issue. In truth, the Theocracy has been monitoring its activities and political movement for a long time and has it considered to be the more successful nation to their plans in trying to raise human dominance. The Theocracy planned to aid on its conquest of the Re-Estize Kingdom which they saw as a failure. Though after the war at the Katze Plains, the Theocracy instead became wary of the nation and its Emperor who they think is a traitor to humanity by allying with the Sorcerer Kingdom. While trying to form a secret alliance against the Sorcerer Kingdom, Ainz accidentally stumbled unto Jircniv's meeting with the emissary that represented the Theocracy. As a result, the Theocracy misinterpret it as a sign of deception and confirmed the Empire has abandoned its morals and officially cut all ties with them. Sorcerer Kingdom The Empire is the first nation to develop official relations with the new nascent nation. Initially, relations began after the failed infiltration and unintentional invasion by Count Femel's Workers. As it turns out, the discovery of the tomb was all orchestrated by Demiurge and assisted by Fluder Paradyne. This was a way for them to declare to the world that Nazarick is an independently sovereign country. After the emperor was forced to give a formal apology to Ainz Ooal Gown, the Sorcerer Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire formed an alliance. However, this so-called alliance was only superficial as a way to appease the Sorcerer King and it appears that the emperor is attempting to plot against Ainz Ooal Gown. Nevertheless, Jircniv agrees to give Nazarick legitimacy. From this moment forward, he sends forth his support to the neighboring nations with his acknowledgement of Ainz Ooal Gown's claim of territory. However, the plan to gain support from neighboring nations failed after Ainz accidentally stumbled on the secret meeting that was being held between the Empire and the Theocracy. With no longer any real support, Jircniv has no other option but to have his nation become a vassal state to the Sorcerer Kingdom in order to both appease Ainz and protect itself from other nations who think the Empire has allied with that country. Surprisingly, there were shockingly few people in the Empire who were unhappy about becoming vassals of the Sorcerer Kingdom. That was because the Sorcerer Kingdom made very few demands. There were quite a few finely-detailed requests, but there were only two main demands: The first was to amend a part of the Empire’s law -- this was to emphasize the absolute nature of the Sorcerer King and his confidants. The second was to hand over criminals sentenced to the death penalty. Though it was seemed that the criminals would suffer horrible fates, the Sorcerer Kingdom maintained a fair legal code, even releasing a criminal after it was found that he was innocent. Argland Council State Though not much interaction is shown between the two nations, the Baharuth Empire maintains a political dialogue with the Council through its ministry of foreign affairs. Karnassus City-State Alliance The City-States or at least one of its members, the city of Peibart, has amiable relations with the Bloody Emperor through its mayor. Roble Holy Kingdom Due to the relative distance from each other, there is not much info regarding how diplomatic relations between the two nations are, however, few people who went there have great admiration of the nation's advancements. Known Characters * Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix * Fluder Paradyne * Nazami Enec * Baziwood Peshmel * Nimble Arc Dale Anoch * Leinas Rockbruise * Arche Eeb Rile Furt * Hekkeran Termite * Imina * Roberdyck Goltron * Parpatra Ogrion * Count Femel * James * Natel Inyem Dale Carvain * Loune Vermillion * Osk * Go Gin Trivia * In terms of magical technology, the Baharuth Empire is considered the second most advanced country. * There were currently two known adamantite adventurers group in the Empire. * The Empire is the first New World nation to become a vassal state of the Sorcerer Kingdom. * The knights that protect the Imperial Palace are equivalent to gold class adventurers and are considered elite knights of the Empire. * At some point in the past, the Kingdom and the Empire were one and the same nation before they eventually separate and became two different nations. * Although the Empire wishes to take E-Rantel, they were reluctant to do so, considering how close the location of E-Rantel is to the Katze Plains. * Unlike the Slane Theocracy and Re-Estize Kingdom, the Baharuth Empire doesn't have a single person in their nation who can use Resurrection Magic. * The Empire usually sends out forty thousand soldiers against the Kingdom during their annual war, however, they can muster sixty-thousand men if they ever need to. * The Empire is conducting research on the use of undead as laborers in an attempt to free up manpower, so that it can direct the extra manpower to their military might. However, the project is facing fierce resistance from the temples, who believe that the project is immoral to their nation's creed. They perceived the project as a threat of spawning so many undead in one place, which may also cause stronger ones to spawn like the Death Knight from five years ago in the Katze Plains. This was the reason why many laborers are also against the project due to the practical reasons such as job security. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Human Countries Category:Baharuth Empire